OPLOSAN
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: "Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu, Emanen nyawamu, ojo mbok terus-teruske, mergane ora onok gunane..." Song by Wiwik Sagita A humor fanfic which is written for new year celebration.


_**OPLOSAN**_

"Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu,

Emanen nyawamu, ojo mbok terus-teruske, mergane ora onok gunane..."

Song by Wiwik Sagita

A humor fanfic which is written for new year celebration.

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Comedy

Rate : K+

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), (very very very) OOC, Hyuuga-centric, dll.

**Malam tahun baru, di rumah keluarga Raden Mas Hyuuga Hiashi**

"Ntar malem loe mo kemana, Dik Nana?" tanya seorang pria bersurai panjang sambil berbaring mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya, kepada adik sepupunya yang sedang sibuk mencatok rambut panjangnya yang berwarna indigo.

"Aku mo kencan sama Mas Narto. Eh?! U-nya ketinggalan! Na-ru-to! Hehehe..., ntar kan aku double date bareng Diajeng Nabi sama Dimas Komar," jawab gadis manis berpipi chubby itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Komar?" tanya Neji bingung karena belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Komar, Mas..., Konohamaru...," jawab Hinata menjelaskan.

"Ooohh...," respon Neji dengan bibir tipis yang mendadak jadi monyong.

"Mas Neji mo kemana?" kini gadis bernama Hinata itu balik bertanya kepada kakak sepupunya yang berwajah tampan.

"Ga tau!" jawab pria pria bernama Neji itu singkat dan ketus.

"Lhah?! Emang ga janjian sama Cici Tenten?" Hinata bertanya lagi, dengan nada heran.

"Tch! Gue udah putus sama dia!" jawab Neji mendadak emosi.

Mendengar jawaban Neji membuat Hinata mematikan alat pelurus rambutnya. Menoleh ke arah pria bermata perak itu dengan tatapan penasaran yang penuh rasa iba.

"Kok putus? Emang kenapa, Mas?" tanya Hinata, bagai mengintrogasi.

"Dia selingkuh sama si Lee!" jawab Neji to the point.

"He...?! Beneran Cici Tenten selingkuh sama Koko Lee?" Hinata lagi-lagi bertanya dengan nada heran yang kian pekat, hingga tak menyadari jidat Neji yang sudah penuh dengan simpang empat.

"Loe tanya lagi, gue cipokin leher loe sampe berdarah!" ancam Neji geram.

"Hidih! Mending dicipok tokek belang, Mas, bekasnya awet seminggu...!" timpal Hinata sambil kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Hah?! Emang beneran loe pernah dicipok sama tokek belang? Kok bisa tau bekasnya awet seminggu?" tanya Neji polos.

"Emh..., kasih tau ga ya...?" ucap Hinata sambil memutar bola matanya, lalu melirik pria berhidung mancung itu. "Mas Neji pengen tau aja, ato pengen tau banget?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerling menggoda Neji.

"Tch! Gue cipok beneran loe langsung kaga perawan!" Neji beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, menghampiri adik sepupunya lalu mengacak-acak surai indigo lurus sepanjang pinggang itu hingga menjadi kribo.

"AAARGH...! Mas Neji...! Ini Nana nyatoknya udah 2 jam lebih!" jerit Hinata dengan suara melengking bagai efek feedback speaker rusak.

BRAK! Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang pria separuh baya masuk tanpa permisi.

"Enek opo to, Nduk...? Perawan kok leh njerit koyo rondo?" tanya pria itu sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Niki lho, Pak'e! Mas Neji nyasak rambute Nana..., ungh...!" jawab Hinata bersungut-sungut sambil cemberut.

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan penuh cinta sukses mendarat di kepala pria muda berdagu tirus itu dengan kecepatan cahaya. Menimbulkan getaran listrik dan menciptakan medan migraine super kuat yang mengguncang otaknya hingga perlu di-upgrade dengan segera.

"Hadooow! Ampun, Pakdhe Hiashi!" pekik Neji kesakitan, sambil mengelus-elus jejak sentuhan kasih sayang sekeras batu karang yang saat ini mulai terasa nyut-nyutan dan membuatnya mendadak kliyengan.

"Wes! Gek ndang, Nduk! Kae wes dienteni Raden Mas Naruto neng teras lho!" ucap pria bernama Hiashi itu, masih sambil mengusap kepala putri sulungnya.

"Lha niki pripun, Pak'e? Rambute Nana taksih mawut ngaten je...! Mas Neji sih!" sungut Hinata sambil menuding tepat pada hidung mancung Neji.

"Neji, rewangi adhimu nyatok rambute! Gek cepet!" perintah Hiashi pada keponakan tersayangnya diiringi dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Nggih, Pakdhe, sendiko dhawuh," sahut Neji pasrah, masih sambil mengelus-elus jejak kesadisan sang paman tersayang.

Dengan nyali yang nyaris hilang tanpa sisa, akhirnya Neji mengambil alih alat pelurus rambut itu dari tangan lembut sang adik sepupu tercinta. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda tampan bertato manji di kening itu segera membantu adik sepupunya meluruskan kembali surainya yang indah dan lembut.

Melihat hasil kerja sang keponakan tampan yang cukup bagus, Hiashi tersenyum puas. Sejenak kemudian dia melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar Hinata. Begitu pintu ditutup, tanpa pikir panjang Neji segera mengacak-acak kembali rambut Hinata hingga rambut yang tadinya telah lurus mendadak menjadi kribo kembali.

"MAS NEJI NAKAAAAALLL...!" teriak Hinata sekeras mungkin.

KRAK! Kretek! Krek! Krek!

Perlahan tapi pasti, tercipta goresan halus pada kaca-kaca jendela rumahnya dengan pola cluster radial yang supermasive tak karuan akibat suara merdu Hinata yang bagaikan buluh perindu kadaluarsa.

PRANG! Sesaat kemudian retakan itu berjatuhan dalam bentuk kepingan-kepingan random tanpa bentuk. Persis seperti yang terjadi pada rambut gadis manis yang saat ini mulai menangis histeris.

"Huweeeeee...!"

BRAGH!

Neji segera membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan menyelamatkan satu-satunya nyawa yang dia miliki dengan cara lari tunggang langgang ke kamarnya sendiri. Begitu sampai di kamar, pria tampan berbibir tipis itu langsung mengunci pintu dan nyungsep ke bawah selimut tebalnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

'Buset! Sial banget gue hari ini...,' keluh Neji dalam hati.

Untuk beberapa saat, Neji bertahan pada posisinya walau badannya sudah kesemutan. Setelah merasa aman karena sudah tidak ada lagi jerit tangis Hinata yang cetar membahana hingga menggema ke seluruh alam semesta melalui eter fana, Neji merayap keluar dari selimut persembunyiannya dan merangkak perlahan menuju notebook kesayangannya.

Diraihnya benda berchasing silver itu, lalu menyalakannya. Begitu muncul daftar menu di layar, dia segera mendouble click shortcut salah satu media player dan membuka folder playlist favoritnya.

"Ajeb-ajeb ah...!" gumamnya sambil mengarahkan cursor pada file bernama 'Ajojinggo'.

Sejenak kemudian terdengar sebuah lagu bermusik remix dengan tempo allegreto. Dan tubuh jangkung pria tampan bersurai hitam kecoklatan itupun bergerak mengikuti irama yang mengalun dengan intensitas suara nyaris 120 desibel dalam frekuensi mendekati 20 ribu Hz. Untung kamar bernuansa hitam putih itu kedap suara. Jika tidak, pasti akan ada suara tambahan bagai petir dari sang paman tercinta.

Baru beberapa menit, telinganya sudah kudeta karena tak sanggup mentolerir bunyi yang sedemikian rupa. Akhirnya dia geser cursor dan mengeklik tombol stop. Bosan dengan playlist Ajojinggo, jemari panjangnya menggeser cursor ke arah playlist 'dangdut koplo'.

'Musik apaan nih? Sejak kapan ada beginian di notebook gue?' batin Neji heran. Penasaran, dia mengaktifkan playlist itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Opo ora eman duite gawe tuku banyu setan, opo ora mikir yen mendem iku biso ngrusak pikiran...," suara merdu sang diva dangdut yang baru naik daun mulai terdengar mendayu-dayu. Membuat tubuh Neji naluriah bergoyang seakan kena rayu.

"Asik juga ternyata...," komen Neji sambil menggeser tombol volume ke arah 100%.

Beberapa lagu telah berputar selama hampir satu jam. Playlist bahkan sudah kembali mulai dari awal. Neji menekan tombol pause untuk menghentikannya sementara karena dia merasa haus.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar, suasana rumah begitu hening. Neji melangkah mengendap-endap bagai maling agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Karena dia teramat sangat mengerti bahwa pamannya yang sedang puber kedua itu memiliki pendengaran yang terlalu sensitif bagi orang seumurnya.

Setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas, pria tampan bertubuh atletis itupun segera berjingkat kembali menuju ke dalam benteng pertahanannya.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Neji langsung menutup pintu dan kembali menggetarkan ruangan itu dengan suara berfrekuensi tinggi.

"Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu, emanen nyawamu, ojo mbok terus-teruske, mergane ora onok gunane..." lagu dangdut berjudul Oplosan itu kembali mengalun merdu, dan pria tampan bersurai panjang itupun kembali bergoyang tanpa memperhatikan suasana sekitar.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Mas Neji...! Rambut boleh gondrong, tapi selera tetep ga bisa bohong...! Wkwkwkwkwkwk...!" suara sopran super cempreng dari seorang wanita yang diiringi tawa membahana seorang wanita lainnya membuat jantung Neji nyaris berhenti berdetak karena terkejut luar biasa.

Refleks dia berhenti bergoyang dan secepat kilat menoleh ke arah sumber suara hingga lehernya nyaris patah.

"Ma-Masya ALLOH! Ka-kaget gue!" pekik Neji spontan. "Hinata! Hanabi! Ngapain kalian masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?" bentak Neji dengan emosi tinggi yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Kita rencana mo ngasih hiburan buat Mas Neji, tapi ternyata malah Mas Neji yang ngasih kita hiburan! Hahahahaha...!" jawab Hanabi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ayo lanjut, Mas! Goyangan Mas Neji hot banget!" ujar Hinata sambil menyeringai nakal menggoda Neji.

"KAMFRETOZ! Keluar kaliaaaaannn...!" kali ini teriakan Neji yang menghancurleburkan barang pecah belah yang masih tersisa dari jeritan Hinata tadi.

BRAK! Suara pintu tiba-tiba dibuka.

BLETAK! Kepala Neji kena jitak.

BLETAK! Kepala Hinata kena jitak.

BLETAK! Kepala Hanabi pun kena jitak.

"Cah telu ki dho ngopo to jane? Wes bengi jik dho kerah wae! Gek ndang dho turu konooooo...!" bentak Hiashi murka tanpa jeda.

"Huwaaaaa...!" teriak Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan sambil ngacir ke kamar masing-masing.

Sementara itu, Neji diberi bonus tatapan beracun dari sang Paman. Membuat seluruh bulu di tubuhnya berdiri tegak tanpa ada yang absen.

"Kowe ki jane ngopo to, le...? Ket mau gedubrak gedabruk koyo wong edyan...!" tanya Hiashi heran.

"Mboten kok, Pakdhe! Namung nglaras mp3 mawon, kok!" jawab Neji seadanya. "Niku mawon kulo mung nemu teng playlist, duko kagungane sinten," lanjutnya sambil menunduk takut.

"Playlist opo, seh?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Niki lho, Pakdhe, dangdut koplo," jawab Neji singkat.

"Oh, kuwi..., anu..., kuwi Pakdhe titip dhisek yo! Bar ngopi seko Mbah Hiruzen kae wingi. Suk nek laptope Pakdhe rampung diservice tak jupuke maneh," jawab Hiashi dengan memasang tampang tanpa dosa.

"He...?! Hmph...!" secepat kilat Neji membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tawanya tidak meledak dengan kekuatan C4.

Mendengar nafas Neji yang mendengus tanpa sengaja, membuat Hiashi kembali menghadiahi keponakannya dengan tatapan beracun yang kali ini ditambah dengan bonus berupa ribuan duri-duri tajam. Refleks Neji segera menunduk kembali untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam bagai tomat yang sudah busuk sebulan dibalik tirai lembut dari helaian surainya panjang.

Tanpa permisi, Hiashi segera balik badan dan keluar dari kamar yang telah menjadi saksi bisu rahasia terbesarnya. Sedangkan Neji segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sedetik kemudian, kentutnya meledak dengan begitu keras karena sedari tadi tawanya tertahan.

**_F I N_**

**AN/:**

So, so, so...?

How was it readers?

How did you like it? Pretty or very?

Neji: Damn! How dare you make my family become such OOC like that?

Me: Well, Neji..., I am the author, and you guys are the actors! Is that clear enough for you...?

Neji: Eeeeerrrgghh...! Hakke roku juu yon shou...!

Me: *runaway bride

Ups! Ignore the stupid absurd dialogue above.

Well, thanks for reading, minna..., hope you all enjoy and like it.

Feel free to write any review in the box below, okay...?

See you soon..., mmmuah...!

**Translation for the Javanesse:**

Enek opo to, Nduk...? Perawan kok leh njerit koyo rondo?

_= ada apa sih, Nak? Perawan kok menjeritnya kaya janda?_

Niki lho, Pak'e! Mas Neji nyasak rambute Nana..., ungh...!

_= ini lho, ayah! Mas Neji mengacak-acak rambutnya Nana..., ungh...!_

Wes! Gek ndang, Nduk! Kae wes dienteni Raden Mas Naruto neng teras lho!

_= udah! Cepetan, Nak! Itu udah ditunggu Raden Mas Naruto di teras lho!_

Lha niki pripun, Pak'e? Rambute Nana taksih mawut ngaten je...! Mas Neji sih!

_= lha ini gimana, ayah? Rambutnya Nana masih berantakan gini nih! Mas Neji sih!_

Neji, rewangi adhimu nyatok rambute! Gek cepet!

_= Neji, bantu adikmu nyatok rambutnya! Cepetan!_

Nggih, Pakdhe, sendiko dhawuh,

_= iya, Paman, siap laksanakan,_

Opo ora eman duite gawe tuku banyu setan, opo ora mikir yen mendem iku biso ngrusak pikiran...

_= apa ga sayang uangnya buat beli air setan, apa ga mikir kalo mabuk itu bisa merusak pikiran..._

Cah telu ki dho ngopo to jane? Wes bengi jik dho kerah wae! Gek ndang dho turu konooooo...!

_= anak tiga ini pada ngapain sih sebenernya? Udah malem masih pada ribut aja! Cepetan pada tidur sanaaaaa...!_

Kowe ki jane ngopo to, le...? Ket mau gedubrak gedabruk koyo wong edyan...!

_= kamu itu sebenernya kenapa to, Nak...? dari tadi gedubrak gedabruk kaya orang gila...!_

Mboten kok, Pakdhe! Namung nglaras mp3 mawon, kok! - Niku mawon kulo nemu teng playlist, duko kagungane sinten,

_= nggak kok, Paman! Cuma dengerin mp3 aja kok! – itu tadi saya nemu di playlist, entah punya siapa,_

Playlist opo, seh?

_= playlist apa, sih?_

Niki lho, Pakdhe, dangdut koplo,

_= ini lho, Paman, dangdut koplo,_

Oh , kuwi..., anu..., kuwi Pakdhe titip dhisek yo! Bar ngopi seko Mbah Hiruzen kae wingi. Suk nek laptope Pakdhe rampung diservice tak jupuke maneh,

_= oh, itu..., anu..., itu Paman titip dulu, ya! abis ngopi dari Kakek Hiruzen kemarin. Besok kalo laptopnya udah selesai diservice kuambil lagi,_


End file.
